hello (ghost hunt)
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: "what's your problem? After all these years you still got that stick up your arse and here I thought you changed." She said exasperated "You are my problem." He said in a cold flat tone. His words definitely hit home.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

_**Playground school bell rings again**_  
_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

THE RAIN filled the sense of mourning and sadness in the atmosphere.

He could not get over her last words before she let go of this world and into the next. He had been such a fool. He was too blind to see her undying affection towards him. It only took her death and her death alone to pull that stick permanently out of his arse and see the light.

All Naru could think about was her perky persona and ever blinding smile. She was the polar-opposite of him. The female version of his dead twin brother Gene. He always felt the need to protect her, throwing himself countless of times in harm's way just to make sure she is safe. He remembers the first time she called him Naru and it kind of stuck since then.

###Flashback###

"From now on I call you **Naru The Narcissist**" she stated firmly.

"What did you call me?" He asked. The bewilderment clearly displayed on his face.

###End Of Flashback###

He remembered all their little one-sided arguments about him not saying thank you. He frustrated her to no end just to see her flustered, God how he enjoyed it but he would never admit it out loud.

He would never admit to anyone but himself how much he loved her to no end. He would do anything for her. His unhealthy obsession over her be damned as it increased over the duration of years they he'd spent apart. his sudden departure was not pleasant fo the both of them.

###Flashback###

"Naru I love you." She said.

"Do you really love me or is it Gene?" He bit back harshly as begun to walk away. The fact that she had not run after him tore at his heart slightly.

Do you really love me or is it Gene? The words played in her head like a broken record. She stared absentminded at his retreating figure. she wanted to go after him, to tell him how much he meant to her, to tell him how wrong his assumption was but her legs felt like they were going to give out on her at any moment. the felt ike a ton of bricks weighing her down.

the tears were stuck in her throat but she refused to cry. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so broken and vulnerable.

Her silence nd lack of reaction obviously meant that she prefered Gene more than him, he admitted bitterly to himself. He was no coward retreating from the truth he was mere advancing in a different direction. What a fool he had been.

###End Of Flashback###


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping **

**Hello,I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday!**

how he regretted ever taking that case. It came at a cost. The ghost gave him two options. Option one,his entire team dies or option two, one member dies. This quite rare since you hardly find any ghost that negotiates.

He chose neither, he was not willing to lose anyone on his team. The ghost suddenly began to attack Mai and as predictable as ever, Naru came to rescue her, but he was too late. The sword had pierced her straight through the left ventricle of her heart rendering her dead.

###Flashback###  
"Mai, watch out!" He shouted.

Too late, the sword pierced her heart. She collapsed coughing up blood. He rushed to her side, catching her just before she hit the ground. He felt anguish as cradled her limp body gently in his arms.

"N-Na-Naru." She said.

:Mai, save your strength."He said.

"I h-h-have to t-t-tell y-yo-you something." She stuttered as she spoke. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Mai we have to get you to a hospital." He told her.

"N-N-Naru, I-I'm n-not go-going t-t-to make i-it." She said as she coughed up more blood.

"Don't say that." He said.

"I-It wa-was n-ne-never G-Gene, I-I lo-love y-you, on-only y-yo-you." She said before she gave out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"NO,NO,NO! Wake UP MAI! You can;t do this to me. Mai please, MAI!" He screamed, tears of anguish cascaded down his face. He couldn't believe she was dead. Mai was dead. He heaved her off the ground making his way to the rest of the team. Guess it was option two then.

"MAI!" Monk and Ayako yelled.

"Wat happened to Mai-Chan?" Masako asked. Over the years that Naru was gone Masako got over her rivalry became very close, more like sisters. Masako was very overprotective of Mai and her fragile heart.

"She is dead. THe ghost killed her." Maru said, not caring if people saw him cry.

"No, it can't be." She said, disbelief clearly written on her collapsed to her knees sobbing in her hands. John hesitantly began to comfort her.

###End Of Flashback###

She told him not to take the case. However, he was too god damn stubborn to listen and look what it cost him. The love of his life is dead and the worst part is that it was all his fault. he never told her how he felt.

Mai, I'm sorry.

"We gather here today in honour of our friend Mai Taniyama, out dearest and most trusted friend." John began.

"She was always there for us. Her kindness knew no boundaries. She was a bright girl with a contagious personality. We will miss her dearly as she has left our world in spirit and into the next. May god be with her." He said.

If you looked around, you could see the mournful faces of the SPR. Even Lin was crying!

Ayako had long since collapsed from crying as Monk stood there to comfort her. a stood next to Madoka as she cried silent was bawling her eyes out as clutche Lin's arm. yasuhara stood the other side of Masako, rubbing her back gently.

And all Naru could do was blame himself, it was all his fault.

**_THE END!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping **

**Hello,I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday!**

how he regretted ever taking that case. It came at a cost. The ghost gave him two options. Option one,his entire team dies or option two, one member dies. This quite rare since you hardly find any ghost that negoitiates.

He chose neither, he was not willing to lose anyoneon his teaMm. The ghost suddenly began to attack Mai and as predictable as evernaru came to rescue her, but he was too late. The sword had pierced her straight through the left ventricle of her heart rendering her dead.

###Flashback###  
"Mai, watch out!" He shouted.

Too late, the sword pierced her heart. She collapsed cpughing up blood. He rushed to her sidecatching her just before she hit the ground. He felt anguishas craddled her limp body gently in his arms.

"N-Na-Naru." She said.

:Mai, sav eyour strength."He said.

"I h-h-have to t-t-tell y-yo-you something." She stuttered as she spoke. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Mai we have to get you to a hospital." He told her.

"N-N-Naru, I-I'm n-not go-going t-t-to make i-it." She said as she coughed up more blood.

"Don't say that." He said.

"I-It wa-was n-ne-never G-Gene, I-I lo-love y-you, on-only y-yo-you." She said before she gave out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"NO,NO,NO! Wake UP MAI! You can;t do this to me. Mai please, MAI!" He screamed, tears of anguish cascaded down his face. He couldn't believe she was dead. Mai was dead. He heaved her off the ground making his way to the rest of the team. Guess it was option two then.

"MAI!" Monk and Ayako yelled.

"Wat happened to Mai-Chan?" Masako asked. Over the years sthat Naru was gone masako got over her rivilary with became very close, more like sisters. Masako was very overprotective of Mai and her fragile heart.

"She is dead. THe ghost killed her." Maru said, not caring if people saw him cry.

"No it can't be." She said, disbelief clearly written on her collapsed to her knees sobbing in her hands. John hesistantly began to comfort her.

###End Of Flashback###

She told him not to take the case. However, he was too god damn stubborn to listenand look what it cost him. The love of his life is dead and the worst part is that it was all his fault. he never told her how he felt.

Mai, I'm sorry.

"We gather here today in honour of our friend Mai Taniyama, out dearest and most trusted friend." John began.

"She was always there for us. Her kindness new no bondaries. She was a bright young girl with a contagious personality. We will miss her dearlyas she has left our world in spirit and into the next. May god be with her." He said.

If you looked around, you could see the mournful faces of the SPR. Even Lin was crying!

Ayako had long since collapsed from ctyingas MOnk stood there to comfort her. Msako stood next to Madoka as she cried silent was bawling her eyes out as clutched onto Lin's arm. yasuharastood the other side of Masakogently rubbing her back.

And all Naru could do was blame himself, it was all his fault.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
